Kingdom Sonic
Sonic, after losing his friends Knuckles and Amy in a storm of Shadows, teams up with stuck-up Head Mage Silver and idiotic but strong General Manic in order to find King Ivo Robotnik. Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog: A Hedgehog from the Angel Islands, he is the Keyblade Master. Parody of Sora. * Knuckles the Echidna: An Echidna that has a rivalry with Sonic. Is manipulated by Black Doom and Ganondorf into becoming a Dark Keyblade Wielder. Wields the Soul Eater. Parody of Riku. * Amy Rose: A Hedgehog that is friends with Knuckles and Sonic. Turns out to be Princess Amy, a key to opening Kingdom Hearts. Parody of Kairi. * Manic the Hedgehog: King Ivo's top General, he is dimwitted but strong, using his powered-up boxing gloves to fight. Parody of Goofy. * Silver the Hedgehog: King Ivo's best friend, he is smart and only thinks of Sonic as a way of finding Ivo. Parody of Donald. * King Ivo Robotnik: The King of the Sega Castle, his wife is dead, but he is also a Keyblade Master. Parody of King Mickey. * Princess Maria Robotnik: Ivo's daughter, she is left in charge of the Castle when he disappears. * Jet, Storm, and Wave: Three bird-like friends of Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. They help spar with Sonic and Knuckles. Parodies of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They fight with a wooden blade, fists, and a plastic wrench. * Espio the Chameleon: A chameleon with quick ninja skills, he helps Tails protect Traverse Town. * Cream the Rabbit: A sweet and innocent rabbit that helps Tails and Rouge. Parody of Aerith. * Emerl: A robotic teen that is "looking for his light". * Mephiles the Dark: An evil Hedgehog that is in charge of the Heartless, he possessed Knuckles and tried to steal the hearts of Sonic and Amy. Parody of "Ansem". * Black Doom: A dark spirit that serves Mephiles loyally, he was used by Knuckles to try and eat Sonic's heart. Parody of Maleficent. * Janemba: The evil demon from the Other World, he wants to kill Goku at all costs, employing both the powerful Saiyan monkey demon Oozaru, the Heartless, and the mysterious Emerl. Parody of Hades. * Orochimaru: An evil and immortal ninja that requires new bodies to live. Can turn into a Hydra-based form. Parody of Jafar. * Captain Whiskers: A robotic Pirate captain, he is the captain of a flying ship called the Robo Dutchman. Parody of Captain Hook. * Dark Samus (Metroid Prime): An alien Metroid creature that absorbed Phazon and copied the appearance of Samus Aran. It can take on an energy form in the shape of its original form and is insanely strong, able to destroy planets. Parody of Oogie Boogie. ** Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas: Three ex-bounty hunters that worked with Samus, they were corrupted by Phazon and now work for Dark Samus in hopes of killing her for corrupting them. Ghor acts as the leader, Gandrayda is the brains, and Rundas is the brawn. Parody of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. * Wario: A disgusting thief that is similar to Mario, but stronger, yet dumber and slower. Equivalent to Cheshire Cat. ** Count Cannoli: A man from a long line of magical inventors, he tries to steal the Princess's heart with the Heartless, but resorts to crushing the Castle with his Creme Crusher. Parody of the Trickmaster. * Mario: A heroic plumber that can shoot fireballs, he is Wario's rival. * Princess Peach: The first Princess of Heart, she gets kidnapped by the Heartless after escaping execution. Her heart gets stolen to open Kingdom Hearts. Parody of Alice. * Summons: A group of creatures that will help Sonic out by giving him special stones that turn into Charms. ** Spyro the Dragon: A purple Dragon from the Dragon Realms. Summoned by the Dragon Charm and can breathe fire, ice, and lightning. Parody of Simba. ** Gamakichi, Gamaken, and Gamabunta: Toads that fight together, Gamabunta is the boss, Gamaken is a knight, and Gamakichi works as a distraction. Parody of Dumbo. Worlds * Angel Islands: A group of islands, one of which houses the rumored former resting place of the Master Emerald. Two named islands are Emerald Isle and Life Isle. Parody of Destiny Islands. * Knothole Village: A Town where everyone whose world is lost appears if they survive. Defended by Vector and Espio. * Sega Castle: A large castle where Ivo, Maria, Silver, and Manic live. Parody of Disney Castle. * Dragon World: The World of Martial Arts Tournaments. The top fighter is Goku, and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta is constantly trying to kill him. Parody of Olympus Colosseum. ** Kame Cup: A tournament run by Roshi. The final opponent was Frieza, whom fought Sonic. ** Nimbus Cup: A tournament run by Roshi. The final fight was between Vector, Espio, Manic, and Silver. ** Shenron Cup: A tournament run by Goku. In the end, Goku fought Sonic. ** Janemba Cup: A tournament run by a possessed Roshi. In the end, Sonic and Janemba fought. ** Perfect Match: When Perfect Cell attacked, Sonic and friends helped save the day. ** Majin Match: A match caused by Majin Buu, whom was wrecking the World. Sonic and friends sent Majin Buu back to HFIL. * Mushroom Kingdom: The world of Mario, Luigi, the Toads, Princess Peach, and the thief Wario. Parody of Wonderland. * Wumpa Island : Home to Crash the Bandicoot, Aku Aku, and Uka Uka. Parody of Deep Jungle. * Konohagakure: A village full of ninjas. Home of Naruto, Sakura, and Orochimaru. Parody of Agrabah. * Dreamland: A world of weird creatures and warriors called Star Warriors. Home of Kirby, Nightmare, and Meta Knight. Parody of Atlantica. Here, Sonic becomes a member of the same species as Kirby, while Silver and Manic become Cappies. * Dragons' Meteor: A meteor that passed by the Dragon Realms after it got swallowed by Darkness. Spyro's friends moved here, and it is where they call home. Parody of Monstro. * Tallon IV: A poisoned planet, it has since been turned into a base for the Galactic Federation. Samus Aran has made a base here, as has Metroid Prime/Dark Samus. Category:Fan Fiction